marriotfandomcom-20200213-history
Janelle Rivas
Janelle Rivas Biography Janelle is a perfectionist and she is an amazing singer for both Dacav5 and Meso-Teens. Janelle, Jenna, Jackie and Emma are close friends and all Janelle wanted was to be lead vocalist. She is a huge fan of Mariah Carey that's why every single solo she performs are all songs from Mariah Carey. She was one of the three major self-proclaimed divas of the band: the others being two of her closest friends, Emma and Jackie Doorman. Janelle is a very driven and ambitious young woman. She was raised by her two gay fathers, Ledone and Jeremy Rivas, and was able to meet her biological mother Joanne Costello, the former coach of Vocal Rush in Just Marked. Janelle is very competitive and often flaunts her "diva" behavior by demanding the spotlight and being the center of attention, due to her dream of performing on Broadway. However, on numerous occasions, during her tenure as a Dacav5 member, Janelle shown that she was slowly becoming more considerate and supportive towards the other members of the band. Janelle is always forcing herself to anything that will "make her a superstar" but, she seems to never get it towards her voulgar attitude towards getting it or that some people would shoot her down for random occasions. Relationship Joey Simpson (boyfriend) See info in Janoey Songs Solos Season 1: Song monk.jpeg|Without You (Talent Show)|link=Without You Song momnfnv.png|Beautiful (Battle Of The Sexists)|link=Beautiful Song momnvcnkv.png|Obsessed (Battle Of The Sexist)|link=Obsessed Song momw.jpg|We Belong Together (Cardio)|link=We Belong Together Song momnc.jpg|Fantasy (Kinco Jams!)|link=Fantasy Song momnfx.jpg|My All (Morphus)|link=My All Song momdom.jpeg|Always Be My Baby (Morphus)|link=Always Be My Baby Season 2: Song mommm.jpg|Hero (Repatitions)|link=Hero (Janelle) Song momnfn.jpg|I Want To Know What Love Is (Somewhere Out There)|link=I Want To Know What Love Is Song momcn.jpg|One Sweet Day (The Queens Return)|link=One Sweet Day Song momnvv.jpg|Honey (The Queens Return)|link=Honey Song momdcs.jpg|Emotions (Stupid)|link=Emotions Song momnvcnkvmm.png|Against All Odds (Just Marked)|link=Against All Odds Song mom.png|Bye Bye (Just Marked)|link=Bye Bye Song momng.jpg|Hero (Reprise) (Reunion)|link=Hero (Reprise) Song momnvb.jpg|Angels Cry (Mash-Up)|link=Angels Cry Song momsd.jpg|Heartbreaker (Mash-Up)|link=Heartbreaker Song momdcx.jpg|Whenever You Call (It Takes Time)|link=Whenever You Call Song inje.JPG|Hate You (Gone)|link=Hate You Season 3: Song momnvc.png|Lead The Way (Something New)|link=Lead The Way Song momnv.jpeg|Vision Of Love (New Starz)|link=Vision Of Love Song momdnc.JPG|O Holy Night (A Marriot Christmas)|link=O Holy Night (Janelle) Song mommn.jpg|It's Not Christmas Without You (A Marriot Christmas)|link=It's Not Christmas Without You (Janelle) Song momnf.jpg|Christmas (A Marriot Christmas)|link=Christmas Song momnfv.jpg|Through The Rain (Showtunes)|link=Through The Rain Song momnnf.jpg|The Art Of Letting Go (Jokerz)|link=The Art Of Letting Go Song njd.png|A Natural Woman (Justifying Love)|link=A Natural Woman Song eois.jpg|Boy (I Need You) (Justifying Love)|link=Boy (I Need You) Season 4: Song momnk.jpg|Almost Home (Yelling From The Rooftop)|link=Almost Home Song momon.jpg|Thank God I Found You (Social Enterprises)|link=Thank God I Found You Song momnnv.jpg|Triumphant (The Finals)|link=Triumphant Song momdn.jpg|Dreamlover (The Finals)|link=Dreamlover Song momnvcx.jpg|Love Takes Time (The Finals)|link=Love Takes Time Season 5: Song momnvcb.jpg|Anytime You Need A Friend (Fallout)|link=Anytime You Need A Friend Song momnnc.jpg|Never Too Far (Hope)|link=Never Too Far Song momnncv.jpg|Can't Let Go (Justice Brings The Gold)|link=Can't Let Go Season 6: Song momfnjn.jpg|Love Is A Beautiful Peacemaker (Compliments)|link=Love Is A Beautiful Peacemaker Duets Season 1: Song mdkn.jpg|Breakdown (Shelby Rivas) (Show Offs)|link=Breakdown Season 5: Song mnkf.jpg|I Stay In Love (Poverty)|link=I Stay In Love Category:Character Category:Season 1 Category:Dacav5 Category:Meso-Teens